Video teleconferencing systems allow for collaboration between people in different locations. These systems allow participants to interact with one another through the use of audio and video equipment that provides real time audio and video communications. Given the complexity of connecting people across various locations and adherence to various teleconferencing standards, these systems may provide limitations on the ways participants can exchange information. In addition, these systems may connect to a publicly available network, such as the Internet, which may subject them to security risks from hackers.